A Heel to the Throat, A Flip of the Hair
by Dr.Willowbrook
Summary: The first time Asami meets Tahno, she's got her heel pressing his teammate's neck to the floor . . . A collection of one-shots chronicling the relationship between Asami and Tahno.
1. A Heel to the Throat, A Flip of the Hair

**A Heel to the Throat, A Flip of the Hair**

The first time Asami meets Tahno, she's got her heel pressing Shaozu's neck to the floor and his right arm in a firm joint lock. The Wolfbats' firebender desperately squirms on the ground, trying to keep her from breaking his arm and crushing his windpipe.

"You know," she informs her captive, "it's impolite to grab a girl without her permission."

Shaozu can only gurgle in response. The rest of the people at the bar watch in stunned silence as a teenage girl has the firebender of the best pro-bending team in Republic City completely at her mercy. For a few seconds, no one says anything.

Until Tahno butts in.

"Well, what do we have here."

She looks at the source of the new voice, instantly recognizing the drawl she's heard many times over the radio. It's her assailant's waterbender teammate. She eyes Tahno warily as he circles towards her. After watching many of the Wolfbats' matches, she knows Tahno is easily the most skilled and dangerous bender on the team.

Tahno eyes her back with a half-cocked grin. He's completely intrigued. He watched Shaozu's ham-fisted attempt to hit on the raven-haired girl at the bar. Then he saw her politely dismiss his teammate before Shaozu persisted and tried to cop a feel. He nearly laughed out loud when the girl ripped the firebender's hand off her butt and promptly flipped him over her shoulder. She's made him completely forget about the three utterly uninteresting floozies crowding his booth. Before he knows it, he's sauntering towards her. His gaze locks onto her pretty emerald eyes.

"Your friend needs to learn some manners," she says to Tahno in a cool, detached tone.

Her voice makes him prickle excitedly. He loves these "cool under fire" types. It makes it so much more fun when they finally lose their composure, preferably in his bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. I just hate when a guy can't keep his hands to himself. Totally not my style."

He smirks and runs a hand through his distinctively slicked hair. He knows that for many of the women he runs into, the sound of his voice alone is enough to get them squealing.

But Asami's unimpressed. She knows Tahno's reputation. This isn't the first time she's had to deal with a pretty boy who's full of himself.

"Is that so?" she responds with a bored expression.

He's impressed by her poker face. Turns out this one's going to be a tougher nut to crack than usual. How interesting. He slithers a few more steps towards her.

"Of course. I much prefer it when the girls come to me."

Asami decides that making a gagging sound would be too unladylike, so instead, she gives him as demure of a snort as she can manage.

"I'm sure you do."

Her apparent disinterest riles him up and he can't keep himself from invading her personal space.

Before she knows it, he's right beside her, leaning in. His mouth is inches from her ear. His voice dripping with something she can't quite define.

"You wanna verify that _first hand_?"

He's a bit too close for her comfort, and she immediately responds by re-applying pressure to Shaozu's throat and further twisting his arm. A small pop emanates from Shaozu's shoulder, accompanied by a strangled whimper.

Tahno winces reflexively and backs off. He may have overstepped his bounds with this one. He can't have her putting his firebender out of commission, now. Having to break in a new teammate halfway through the tournament would be disastrous for the Wolfbats' chances at a third straight championship.

"Okay, okay," he holds his hands out in surrender. "No need to get all _uncivilized_. As much as Shaozu's fumbling with the ladies make me cringe, I do need him back in one piece. How about you let him go, and I buy you a drink to make it up to you. What do you say?"

She keeps her eyes locked on his and stands her ground.

"C'mon," he adds putting his hands up in a show of innocence, "I promise I won't bite. I'm the hands off type, remember?"

Deciding that this standoff has to end at some point, she abruptly releases her grip on Shaozu while simultaneously shifting her stance. Her hostage coughs and splutters on the floor, gripping his right shoulder.

Tahno can see that her new stance leaves him with no openings to attack. If he tried, she'd be able take him down before his bending could make any difference. Clever girl. Someone taught her well. His grin quirks up even more.

He calls out to his teammate without breaking eye contact with her.

"Shaozu, you better scram."

Shaozu gets up awkwardly and stumbles out of the bar, shooting Asami a dirty look before he exits.

"See," he smirks, "that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

At last, Asami's face starts to break into an answering smirk. If she's honest with herself, she actually finds him kind of charming. Sleazy, but charming. She thinks those two qualities should cancel each other out.

She motions her head towards the bar.

"Ladies first," she tells him.

Tahno snorts in response. This one has some sass.

"Oh," he says, wobbling dramatically with his hands over his heart, "you wound me."

He walks past her towards the bar and pulls out a stool for her.

"Unlike my friend," he drawls, "my mother raised me to be a gentleman."

She thanks him for the stool and slips gracefully on top of it. He wonders how she manages to be simultaneously gracious and indifferent as she does it. Tahno takes the stool beside hers and nods to the bartender, who comes over to take their order.

"I'll have a Serpent's Pass on the rocks," Tahno starts, then cocks his head to the girl next to him, "and the young lady here will have a. . ."

"I'll have a Lion-Turtle Diver, neat, with a double-shot of 25-year-old fire whisky."

The bar tender gives a low whistle, signaling his approval of Asami's order. Tahno gives her a sideways grin. No amateur orders that drink.

"That's a big girl drink, ya know."

"I know," she answers nonchalantly, her gaze fixed on the whisky bottles displayed in the back of the bar.

He can't help but needle her some more.

"You gonna need me to take you home after?"

"Please," she scoffs, "this coming from the guy who ordered the Serpent's Pass? I didn't know it was in vogue for guys like you to order fruity drinks."

"C'mon," he retorts, "I bet that fire whisky's older than you are."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The sideways look she throws him is almost playful. Something in his mind clicks. He knows he's seen this girl before, but where?

"Who _are_ you?"

She turns to face him, flips her long black hair over shoulders, and smiles. He gets a sense of déjà vu as the vision before him looks awfully familiar.

"My name's Asami."

She offers out her hand and he takes it.

"I'm Tahno."

She gives him a conspirational look, as if she's letting him in on a secret.

"I know who you are."

Then suddenly everything falls into place. He's seen her green eyes and raven hair dozens of times.

"Wait, I've seen you at the pro-bending matches before."

Her smile confirms his statement, and he thinks that she's definitely prettier than any of the fangirls who've been accosting him lately. Plus he thinks her hair flip might be even better than his. He doesn't know whether he should be swooning or jealous.

The bartender arrives with their drinks, and they each offer up a toast.

"Here's to men learning to keep their hands to themselves," Asami offers.

"And here's to your hair flip," toasts Tahno.

Before she can stop herself, Asami lets out a full-bodied chuckle. An involuntary smile creeps across Tahno's face in response to her open laughter.

"No, no," she gasps in between laughs, "there's no way my hair can compete with yours."

Tahno's both honored and affronted by her comment.

"How do you even get it to _look_ like that?" she chortles as she points at his slicked coif.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow that slowly morphs into a playful smirk.

"You know what?" he challenges, "I'll tell you if you can down that drink of yours in one gulp."

Asami's face lights up into a devious grin. Her emerald eyes meet his grey ones.

"You really have no idea who you're messing with, Tahno."

Tahno crosses his arms and leans against the bar smugly.

"Then show me."

Asami takes her drink and tips it in Tahno's direction, their eyes never breaking contact.

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. What Did You Do To Me, Woman?

A/N: I always have so much fun writing these two together.

**What Did You Do To Me, Woman?**

The second time Tahno meets Asami, he can barely remember what happened during their first meeting. He's in his bathroom, bowing to the porcelain god and retching out his insides. Well, at least he _thinks_ he's in his bathroom. On second thought, maybe this isn't his bathroom. He doesn't recall it ever being this big and sparkly. It's hard for him to tell when the room keeps spinning. Before he can ruminate any further, his body violently convulses and it's all he can do to get his head back over the toilet as he resumes puking up the contents of his stomach.

"Did you have fun last night?"

It's her. His memories of meeting Asami last night are a bit fuzzy, but he does remember being jealous of her hair flip, liking the sound of her laugh, and downing one too many Lion-Turtle Divers.

The mere thought of the alcoholic drink sparks another bout of convulsive retching. It feels like his brain's being crushed by an invisible vice and he swears that someone's bending the water right out of his _organs_. He can't help but lash out and blame his suffering on someone.

"What did you do to me, woman?"

She instantly bursts into laughter. The fact that she's having fun at his expense annoys him, but he finds the melodic sound of her laughing voice strangely soothing. Normally he'd retort with some snide, witty remark, but the pain in his body reduces him to whining like an 8-year-old boy.

"It's not funny, I've been _poisoned_!"

"If you're talking about alcohol poisoning then, technically, you're correct."

He levels her with a despondent look. What he doesn't understand is how she's not in the exact same predicament he is. He could've sworn that she polished off at least five of those Lion-Turtle Divers last night. That's normally enough to put most grown men out of commission for a couple of days. Instead here she is, looking fresh as a daisy, not a single hair out of place. She just poses elegantly by the bathroom doorframe, with her long black wavy hair, her emerald green eyes, her spotless porcelain skin, and her enticingly upturned blood-red lips. She mocks him with her perfectness.

"How are you even _existing_ right now?" he groans at her.

He thinks she has absolutely no right looking as good as she does at this moment.

"A girl never spills her secrets," she grins, "unlike some waterbenders I know."

"Ugghhh . . ."

"Alright champ," she laughs, "I'm leaving some food, water, and a new change clothes right here in the bedroom."

He glances back and sees that the bathroom's connected to a large suite of some sort. Then he realizes he's wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"You took off my clothes?"

"I burned them."

"You what?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want them back. By the time we got home they were highly combustible," she wrinkles her nose in disgust, ". . . and smelly."

He doesn't even want to know what happened. Not only did he make a mess of himself in front of this girl, but now he has no clothes? He's seriously got to salvage some of his dignity here.

He meets her eyes and puts on the best lecherous grin he can muster.

"Well, I guess you just couldn't keep your hands off me then."

"Oh, I didn't take your clothes off," she responds, "Bolo over here did."

All of a sudden a big, burly, bald man with a butler's outfit appears in the doorway behind her. Tahno thinks he's seen this guy in an earth rumble competition somewhere.

He looks down and notices that Bolo's hands look kind of . . . meaty. When he looks back up, he accidentally meets Bolo's gaze. Tahno's lecherous expression slowly slips off his face.

Bolo sends him a flirty wink. Tahno blanches and promptly resumes throwing up in the toilet.

He can hear Asami holding back a giggle, but doesn't see the wink and the 20 Yuan bill she slips her butler.

"Meet me in the garage when you're feeling better, okay?" she says.

Tahno doesn't even bother lifting his head out of the toilet. He just waves one of his hands above his head in confirmation before Asami walks out of the room gives Bolo a sly high five.

* * *

Tahno thinks that Asami's "garage" looks more like an airship hangar. As he looks at the imposing structure from the outside, he can't miss the unmistakable Future Industries logo emblazoned across the facade. If there was any doubt that he'd just spent the night getting plastered with Asami Sato, the daughter of the single most successful industrialist in Republic City, there's none now. He'd pretty much figured it out anyway after the second time he got lost trying to find his way out of the mansion and into the so-called "garage."

As he walks through the huge open doors, he thinks he sees the girl he's looking for. Or part of her, at least. She's angled away from him, bending over the engine of a Satomobile she's tinkering with. Although the machine's hood obscures the top half of her body from his view, it doesn't stop him from admiring the parts of her that he _can_ see. Despite the fact that her pants aren't the most form fitting, they still manage to hug her curves and long legs just enough for him to stare appreciatively. He quietly pads closer to her, enjoying the view the whole way.

"Get a good look?"

He's startled by her voice and quickly looks up. Her bright eyes stare back at him through a small mirror mounted underneath the car's hood. Tahno grins right back at her. This girl is damn near impossible to sneak up on.

"I got a pretty good one, actually," he says, attempting to bait her.

She extricates herself from the engine bay and turns to face him. She's got the same devilish grin from the night before back on her face, accepting his challenge.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as good as the look Bolo got of you last night."

"You jealous?"

"Yeah," she sighs dramatically, "but I'd never get in the way of Bolo's love for you."

Tahno cringes inwardly at the thought of Mr. Meaty-Hands, but manages to keep his cocky facade from breaking. He's determined to roll with the punches.

"There's plenty of me to go around," he retorts.

"Bolo says otherwise."

Tahno shakes his head, begrudgingly admiring his opponent's ability to play dirty.

"You know," he fires back, "second-hand knowledge is often unreliable."

"I doubt so in this case," she shoots him a winning grin, "Bolo's a very _thorough_ guy."

As if summoned by her words, the butler in question enters the "garage" and approaches Asami, giving Tahno a reprieve from their verbal jousting.

"Miss Sato," Bolo says in a refined voice that takes Tahno by surprise, "I am here to remind you that your father is expecting you at the new test track within the next hour."

"Thanks for reminding me Bolo," she says warmly, "I'll be leaving soon."

"Very well miss."

Bolo gives her a slight bow. He then sends Tahno a lascivious look before turning to leave.

This time, Tahno can't repress a creeped-out shiver.

Asami lets out an amused snort and decides to keep pressing the attack.

"See? I told you that man was _thorough_."

_Thoroughly creepy_, thinks Tahno. He racks his brain thinking of a comeback to her latest remark. He's befuddled over how Asami's had him on his heels ever since this morning. How in the world is he being out-snarked by some teen-aged rich girl? Stupid Lion-Turtle Divers.

Before he can formulate a retort, Asami leaves his side and strolls over to a fire-red Satocycle that's parked nearby. The machine looks sleek and powerful, designed solely for speed. She grabs the handlebars and swings one of her long legs over the bike before settling into the rider's seat.

Tahno sends her a questioning glance.

"You heard the man," she says, "I gotta get going."

"You just gonna cut out and run?" he taunts, "I thought we were just gettin' started. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little dirty-talk."

"Please," she dismissively huffs in response, "I was just letting you hold on to the remainder of your dignity. But since you're such a glutton for punishment, why don't you hop on board?"

Asami pats the passenger seat of the Satocycle, daring him to sit behind her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Tahno shrugs and walks toward the bike. She pulls a racing helmet over her head and a pair of goggles over her eyes. She then tosses him a helmet of his own. Tahno straps it on and takes his seat on the bike directly behind her. Sitting so close, he can't help but take in the sweet scent of her jet black hair with every breath. She smells of Jasmine, and he's intoxicated by it. He inhales once more, losing himself in her fragrance. His hands unconsciously find their way to her slim, toned waist.

Asami strikes the kick-starter and the bike's engine roars to life. The rumbling of the engine jolts Tahno out of his reverie and he suddenly remembers that _he's_ the one supposed to be bedeviling _her_, not the other way around.

"I hope you know how to ride one of these things," he jabs over the noise.

Asami gazes behind her at Tahno, a knowing look on her face.

"I can do things on a Satocycle that you wouldn't believe."

"Then show me."

"The last time you said that," she counters, "you ended up getting molested by my butler."

"I'll take my chances," he says as he deliberately tightens his grip on her waist in a lecherous manner.

Asami revs the engine steadily and glances down at Tahno's hands, smiling wickedly.

"You better hold on tighter then."

"I always knew that you wanted my hands all over you," he says with a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

In response, Asami drops the clutch and the bike's rear wheel spins violently, ripping into the pavement. A split-second later, the bike rockets forward at an amazing speed while the wind whips violently past Tahno's head. Before he knows it, she pops the bike's front wheel into the air despite continuing to accelerate at an insane rate. He instinctively wraps his arms fully around her waist and hears a shrieking sound piercing the air. It isn't until he hears Asami's full-bodied laughter that he realizes the shrieking sound is coming from him.

_Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!_


	3. You Mess With My Dumplings, You Die Pt1

A/N: This thing turned into a total monster, so I had to divide into two parts. I'll probably post the next part sometime next week. Enjoy!

**You Mess With My Dumplings, You Die - Part I**

For Asami, it's become a sacred weekly ritual. She looks at her watch and sees that she has a half hour before her volunteer shift at the hospital begins. That's more than enough time to give the subject of her obsession the attention it deserves. She takes a deep breath and looks down serenely at the wooden dim sum steamer tray in front of her. Reverently, she lifts the cover off the tray and allows the vapor to billow out of the container. The steam eventually clears to reveal five perfectly-shaped meat and soup dumplings. Asami hungrily eyes each one, observing how they jiggle due to their juicy centers. She takes her chopsticks and carefully picks up one of the dumplings, gently blowing on it to cool it down.

"Come to mama," she says quietly to herself as she brings the dumpling to her mouth.

Asami bites down, releasing the hot juicy soup trapped inside, as well as the delectably seasoned meat filling. Her taste buds awash with exquisitely balanced flavors, she releases a satisfied sigh. Perfection.

Ever since Asami started volunteering at the nearby hospital two years ago, she's made a point of eating at Mrs. Hahn's hole-in-the-wall dumpling shop whenever she can. She swears that no one in Republic City makes more sublime dumplings, and going to the humble little shop is routinely one of the highlights of her week. So when a member of the Triple Threat Triads interrupts her lunch by rudely barging into the place, she's understandably peeved.

"Where the hell's Mrs. Hahn?" the Triad yells at one of the servers, making the other customers instantly uncomfortable.

He stands just inside the entrance of the restaurant, striking an intimidating stance with his arms crossed. Asami notices that the man's wearing a red jacket and a similarly colored fedora hat. A garish golden chain hangs over his chest. The tattoos on the side of his neck unmistakably identify him as a member of the Triple Threat Triads, most likely a firebender.

Mrs. Hahn quickly emerges from the kitchen to deal with the belligerent gangster.

"Hello Mr. Zheng," she greets him politely, "what can I do for you today?"

"Mrs. Hahn," Zheng warns her, "ya know how Mr. Zolt hates not gettin' his money on time."

Mrs. Hahn visibly blanches and begins to stutter in response to his threat.

"Oh, of course Mr. Zheng. We'll give you whatever we have right now, but I'm afraid it's not enough for this month's full fee."

Zheng clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

"That won't do," he admonishes.

"Please, Mr. Zheng," she begs, "we just had to pay for my son's funeral two weeks ago. We don't have enough money to make a full payment right now!"

"Not my problem."

"I swear we'll double our next payment!"

Zheng pounds his fist against the nearest wall, making Mrs. Hahn jolt up in fear.

"Listen, ya know I can't go back to Mr. Zolt with less than what you agreed on. You're either gonna have to give me the money, or me and my friends outside are gonna make it real unpleasant."

"I can't give you what I don't have," pleads Mrs. Hahn, unshed tears in her eyes.

Asami gets up from her seat, the delicious dumplings forgotten. Something inside her seethes at Zheng's bullying of the sweet old lady. Everyone else in the shop is petrified of the Triad member, but she's determined to put a stop to his strong-arm tactics.

She starts making her way towards Zheng when he whistles for his companions from outside to join him. A muscled Triad thug with a buzz cut and green tank top walks through the door first, an earth kingdom symbol printed on his shirt. He's shortly followed by a lean young man with a black jacket and unmistakable floppy bangs. For a second, Asami's stomach drops and she looks at the newcomer in shock. He stares back, mirroring her surprise.

"Tahno!" she yells out incredulously, "What's going on here?"

Tahno quickly recovers from the shock of seeing Asami. He shoves his hand in his pockets and responds to her question nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?"

Asami bristles at his attitude. She can't believe that he's trying to look cool in front of these lowlifes! She puts her hands on her hips and levels him with a death glare.

"I'm trying to have lunch in peace," she answers in a cutting tone, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Ya know this chick, Tahno?" Zheng interrupts.

"Don't worry," Tahno answers quickly, "I got this."

Before she knows it, Tahno's grabbing her by the elbow and leading her out the door.

"Don't take too long smoochin' wit' yer girlfriend, pal." sneers the Triad earthbender as they pass.

Tahno flips him the bird.

As soon as they exit the restaurant, Asami rips her elbow out of his grasp and turns her glare on him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tahno just looks down his nose at her, as if she's some little kid that needs to be shooed off.

"This ain't any of your business. Just scram."

Asami feels a spike of hurt and betrayal at his dismissive response. It grates her so badly that she can't stop herself from actually shoving him. For a split second Tahno's eyes register shock at her physical outburst before he recomposes his features into an impassive look. He's never seen her lose control of her normally cool facade before.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she rants, "You're actually helping these thugs intimidate that old lady?"

"It's just business. That's the way things work in the real world once you step out of your ivory tower, princess."

Asami's jaw drops at his jerk-faced comment, utter disbelief in her eyes. _That was low Tahno_, she thinks, _real low_. She thinks about shoving him again, but she doesn't.

"I can't believe you! Despite what everybody says, I never believed you were a bad guy. But now I find out you're just a Triad thug?"

"No," he explains, "I'm not a Triad. I just do favors for 'em sometimes."

"Like extorting grandma shopkeepers," she bites back.

"Look," he says in an attempt to placate her, "they ain't gonna do anything serious. She fell behind on her payments. This is just a friendly reminder, is all."

Before Asami can reply, Zheng and the earthbender step out of the restaurant. At Zheng's command, the muscled earthbender start smashing the restaurant's windows. The customers inside frantically dash out of the restaurant, trying to avoid the flying shards of broken glass.

"That doesn't look like a 'friendly reminder' to me," Asami observes scornfully. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to do something about this."

Tahno tries to tell her to wait, but she's already stalking towards the two Triad members.

"Hey," she challenges Zheng, "does it make you feel like more of a man to pick on old ladies?"

Zheng focuses a predatory smile on Asami and then shoots a look at Tahno.

"You better get your girlfriend under control there, Tahno."

"She ain't my girlfriend," Tahno corrects him.

Zheng smirks and ambles towards Asami. He smirks as his eyes meet hers.

"Is that right? In that case, little girl, you better get out of our way."

Asami refuses to look away and stands her ground.

"I don't think so."

Zheng turns to his earthbender comrade and laughs.

"Heh, this one's got some spunk, Guo."

"I bet she's a real spitfire in the sack," Guo chortles back.

Tahno's brows furrow and he clenches his fists at Guo's tasteless remark.

Zheng refocuses his gaze on Asami. The way he leers at her disgusts her.

"So," he offers, "you wanna see what's it's like to be with a real firebender?"

"Maybe when the Boiling Rock freezes over," she spits back.

Zheng swaggers towards her until he's right on top of her, looking down into her blazing green eyes. He grabs her by the chin and twists her face as if he's examining some slab of meat. She wants nothing more than to throw up on him, but she waits patiently for her opportunity.

"C'mon gorgeous, you don't have to act like that. I'd hate to have to singe up that pretty little face of yours."

Unconsciously, Tahno's already moving towards Zheng and all he can think of is ripping the Triad member's arms from his sockets for touching Asami the way he is. But before Tahno can get there, Asami smashes the top of her head into Zheng's face and a sickening crack resounds through the air. The firebender drops like a sack of potatoes onto the sidewalk, unconscious. Tahno looks down at Zheng and sees that his nose is crushed sideways against his face, blood oozing everywhere.

"Try unbending that," she growls down over her fallen foe.

For a moment Tahno and Guo look at each other in shock, both of their mouths hanging open. Then Guo shifts into an earthbending stance, taking aim at Asami who's motioning for Guo to come at her.

"Oh crap," Tahno mutters as all hell breaks loose.

Guo shoots a number of skull-sized rocks at Asami, all of which she deftly dodges. Then he attempts to throw her off balance by bending the ground under her feet so that it thrusts violently upwards.

Asami anticipates Guo's move perfectly and uses the upward thrust of his attack to propel herself into the air towards her opponent. She executes an aerial front flip and aims her right foot to land squarely on Guo's jaw.

As Guo attempts to summon up more earth to block Asami's drop kick, he finds that his body's suddenly locked in place by a cage of ice. He glares at Tahno just as Asami's foot connects with his jaw. Guo crashes to the floor as Tahno's ice cage shatters around him. Asami gracefully lands on her feet and immediately turns to Tahno, fighting stance at the ready. She warily eyes him and contemplates attacking him just for being such a jerk today.

Before she can make a decision, the sound of police sirens fills the air.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Tahno says as he quickly runs up to her and grabs her hand.

Tahno breaks into a run and drags her along for a few blocks before ducking into an alley. They stay still for a few seconds to make sure that they aren't being tailed by any metalbender police officers. Tahno finally lets out a breath and visibly relaxes. Asami looks like she's still fuming.

He's about to make some remark to break the tension when she suddenly rounds on him and decks him square on the jaw. He sees stars momentarily and crashes into the alley wall. Then he rubs his jaw to make sure it's still in place and that all his teeth are accounted for.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he screams, "I just saved your ass back there!"

He tastes blood in his mouth and feels the beginning of a nasty contusion on the left side of his face. Asami doesn't seem the least bit sorry about it.

"You should've been busy saving that old lady instead," she yells back, "not victimizing her!"

"Things aren't that simple -"

She can't believe that he's trying to justify his actions and abruptly cuts him off.

"How much more simple can things get? Are you even listening to yourself right now? "

Tahno pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales in the face of her self-righteous anger.

"In case you didn't notice," he finally interjects, "people have to scrap to survive out here. That's something you'd never understand."

Asami reels indignantly, believing that Tahno's cheap shot at her wealthy background is completely unwarranted. No matter what, she doesn't think that there's anything he can say to justify what he did today. She normally takes the high road during arguments, but something about Tahno's stupid face makes her want to rub his nose in the dirt.

"What I don't understand," she fires back, "is why you're shaking down old ladies when you're probably the highest-paid pro bender in the city!"

For some reason she doesn't understand, her statement strikes a nerve inside of Tahno. She can see his shoulders begin to shake and he suddenly rounds on her, real anger on his face this time.

"You don't know a god damn thing about me!" he roars.

Something about seeing Tahno so unhinged gives her pause, but she's so angry and tired right now that she can't bother to dig any deeper.

"You know what," she concedes, "you're right. I don't know what I was expecting from you. I thought that maybe you were different. But obviously I was wrong."

Saying the words out loud only makes her disappointment more acute. What was she expecting from him anyway? Perhaps some loyalty? Some decency? What right does she have to expect those things when they aren't even really friends? They're just two people that trade barbs with each other. Nothing more. It's disappointing.

She lets out a loud sigh and her shoulders slump, defeated. She realizes she's almost late for her shift.

"Look," she informs him, "I've gotta go. I'm late for my volunteer shift at the hospital."

He doesn't say anything. The expression in his face is closed off, his previously boiling emotions all bottled up.

"I'll see you around then," she says weakly.

She turns and walks out of the alley.

She's annoyed at how disappointed she is when he doesn't chase after her.

_Review are greatly appreciated! _


	4. Love Is Watching Someone Die

A/N: This one was excruciatingly painful to write and it ballooned to hideous proportions. I'm not completely happy with this, but I had to get it over with before I stabbed myself in the eye. _Bleh._ Please forgive me.

**Love Is Watching Someone Die**

Asami's fourteen when she watches her grandmother die. She affectionately calls her grandmother Nana; an endearment left over from a more innocent time, back when she was just a little girl who couldn't possibly conceive of the ache of loss.

Nana's death happens gradually, as the malignancy in her body slowly spreads through her lungs and eventually robs her of her last breath. During those final months, Asami spends many of her afternoons with Nana in the hospital, playing Pai Sho and reading trashy romance novels together (a guilty pleasure they both share).

She remembers shyly telling Nana of her first real crush and she remembers sobbing into Nana's hospital gown the day she learns that he doesn't like her back. Asami can still hear Nana's whispered words of comfort, assuring her that one day the right boy would come along.

Nana regales Asami with stories of her mom's rebellious teenage years. She recounts how Asami's mother was even more precocious than Asami at the same age. And she makes sure to remind Asami just how lucky her father is that she's more restrained than her mother ever was. Most of all, she tells Asami how much her kind heart is just like her mother's.

Asami recalls her grandmother's bright laugh and easy smile, even after they stick her body full of tubes and needles. Towards the end, Asami cries to Nana, saying how unfair it is that the spirits are taking her away just when Asami's starting to truly get to know her. When Nana wraps her arms around Asami and wipes away her tears despite her failing body, Asami begins to understand what it means to bear suffering with grace.

The day her grandmother slips away, the doctors say it's a miracle she lasted as long as she did. Her dad tells Asami that he believes her visits gave Nana the will to live longer, just so that she could see her granddaughter begin to blossom into a wonderful young woman. Asami bawls uncontrollably at his statement, and her dad can do nothing but hold her tight in his arms.

A few days later Asami finds herself in front of Nana's empty hospital bed, all traces of her beloved grandmother washed away by antiseptic and newly laundered sheets. She looks around and understands that some of the other patients in the surrounding beds will make it through while others, like Nana, will not. And she also realizes that unlike Nana, many of these patients have no one with which to share their pain or the little time that they have left. Asami can't stomach the thought of someone like Nana dying alone and unloved. She volunteers at the hospital the next day.

From that day on, Asami takes at least one shift per week volunteering at the hospital's convalescence wing. She endears herself to the staff and patients alike, and quickly becomes a fixture of warmth for this little broken community. She takes her volunteer commitment seriously and never, ever arrives late. So when Asami comes rushing in two minutes after her shift starts, it takes a few seconds for Umi, the shift manager on duty, to fully comprehend what she's seeing.

"This is a first," Umi wonders in disbelief. "You're never late."

"I'm so, so, sorry." Asami apologizes profusely, her clothes slightly rumpled, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"Did something happen? Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine," Asami assures her with a half-hearted smile, "I just ran into a situation at lunch."

A "situtation" is one way of putting it. Getting into a brawl with a couple of Triads while defending her favorite dumpling shop is another way of stating things. Oh, and don't forget chewing out and punching a certain waterbender-who-shall-not-be-named in the face. The mere thought of him ruffles her inside and she forces herself to take a deep breath. She draws on her meditation training to re-center herself before diving into the task at hand.

After a couple of minutes trying to alleviate Umi's concern for her well-being, Asami succeeds in convincing her to let Asami begin her shift.

Umi sighs in resignation and hands Asami her new patient's chart.

"You've been assigned the patient in bed number 2. Her name's Ahnah. She just transferred last week from our branch across town."

Asami thanks Umi and looks over Ahnah's medical information. She's surprised by the fact that Ahnah's only forty-eight years old, the same age her mother would have been if she were still alive. But her eyes widen even further when she reads that Ahnah's suffering from the same lung disease that took her grandmother. And she's absolutely startled by just how long this woman has lived with her condition. _Four years?_ Asami's never even heard of a patient lasting more than a year after being diagnosed with this particular disease. Her grandmother, despite the most advanced treatments purchased by Asami's father, didn't even last nine months due to her advanced age. Asami reads more closely and sees that Ahnah's had nearly twenty of the same procedures that her grandmother underwent. Her eyes glaze over because she knows that number of procedures costs a small fortune. Someone must want Ahnah to live very badly and has the money to try. Perhaps she's related to one of her father's associates?

Asami quickly looks up and scans the room for her patient. She sees Ahnah lying down on her bed, looking out the window. Much like Asami and her mother, Ahnah has pale porcelain skin and jet black hair, but Ahnah's hair is rod-straight in contrast to Asami' wavy mane. Even from a distance Asami can tell by looking at the delicate lines of Ahnah's profile that she was, and still is, an elegantly beautiful woman.

Asami weaves her way around the other obstacles in the room until she finds herself standing beside Ahnah's bed. Her patient continues to stare out the window, her musings keeping her mind far away from her immediate surroundings.

Asami puts on the most welcoming smile she can muster before clearing her throat.

"Hello, are you Ahnah?"

Ahnah suddenly looks up at Asami with her steel gray eyes. Her features momentarily fill with the surprise of someone startled out of a daydream, but they quickly give way to a warm smile.

"Yes, that's me."

Asami can't help but reciprocate her smile. She holds out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Asami, and I'll be helping you this afternoon."

""It's nice to meet you, Asami," Ahnah replies as she shakes Asami's hand.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Asami offers. "A pillow or maybe a drink?"

Ahnah motions conspirationally for Asami to come closer like she's about to tell her a secret. Asami grins and decides to play along, leaning in.

"Actually," she whispers, "I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"I need your hair care regimen. How do you keep your hair so full and shiny? It's magnificent!"

Asami bursts out laughing. It's the last thing she expected to hear from this woman. She surprised by how full of life Ahnah is, despite her condition. With just a handful of words the older woman makes Asami feel at ease, helping her let go of an inner tension she didn't realize she was still holding on to. She looks at Ahnah and sees the mirth in her eyes. She thinks her grandmother would have liked this woman.

"Believe me," Asami finally responds, "it takes almost more effort than it's worth."

"But look at the results," smirks Ahnah. "I bet all of the boys must trip over themselves trying to talk to you."

Asami swears there's something familiar about the grin on Ahnah's face, but she can't quite pinpoint what it is.

"Actually," she replies, "my experience with guys hasn't been all that great lately."

"Oh my, it sounds like boy trouble."

"I wouldn't exactly call it boy trouble. . . " Asami trails off, and she wonders whether it's appropriate for her to keep spilling her guts like this to a patient.

"Oh, please continue," Ahnah says with an encouraging grin. "With only me and my son, I'm starved for girl talk. Though with the amount of hair product he uses, you'd think there were three girls living in our house."

Asami laughs at the thought of Ahnah's bathroom being overrun by her son's hair supplies. But the thought of hair products unexpectedly dredges up some memories she would rather not think about.

_Asami slams the empty glass on top of the bar, a victorious smirk on her face. Tahno can only look on in mild disbelief._

"_Alright Tahno, you better spill."_

"_I can't believe you just downed that Lion-Turtle Diver. You know how much alcohol is in that thing?"_

"_Yes I do," she says while whipping an accusing finger at him, "and don't try to change the subject. Tell me the secret to that floppy one-sided bang thing you have going on with your hair."_

"_First off," he responds indignantly, "it's called a _fringe_. And second, you need _a lot_ of hair gel."_

"_Define 'a lot' of hair gel."_

"_About half a bottle."_

"_Every morning?"_

"_Yeah."_

_She lets out an impressed whistle._

"_That really is a lot of hair gel. Ever thought of doing an endorsement deal?"_

"_I've been approached," he says in all seriousness._

"_You should do it. And ask for a lifetime supply of product while you're at it. Especially since you're single-handedly keeping them in business anyway. You sure you're not a gel-bender?"_

"_How about you," he retorts, "what should _your_ endorsement deal be? Hair extensions?"_

_Her jaw drops at the sheer gall of this man. How dare he insinuate that her hair is anything less than one hundred percent genuine? _

"_Oh, you did not just go there."_

"_Oh, but I did," he grins wickedly._

"_I'll have you know," she huffs indignantly, "this is all my own hair."_

"_I can't tell for sure just by looking at it," he says doubtfully. _

"_Here, touch it," she says, offering a handful of her locks to him._

_Tahno takes the mass of long, lustrous strands from her hand and marvels at how silky they feel in his fingers. He inhales the light scent of jasmine drifting from her hair. Then he gently tucks the strands back behind her left ear, his fingertips briefly caressing her jaw as he retracts his hand. She sucks in a surprised breath and she feels her cheeks flush warmly. He shoots her a triumphant grin of his own. _

"_Hmm, I guess you were telling the truth."_

_Looking at his smug expression, Asami realizes too late that he planned on getting his grubby hands on her locks this whole time. And she can't believe she just handed them to him on a silver platter. _

_Begrudgingly, she acknowledges his clever use of misdirection. _

"_I see what you did there," she sourly concedes._

_His smirk grows even wider._

"So," Ahnah says, interrupting her reverie, "you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Asami wonders if Ahnah has some kind of sixth sense for whenever her thoughts drift towards her currently least favorite waterbender. And she can't help but wonder whether this is what it would be like if her mother were still alive. Would her mom want to listen to her complain about her life the same way Ahnah does? She'd like to think so.

Ahnah gives her an expectant yet patient look. What harm could there be in opening up a bit? She decides to humor the older woman.

"Are all guys such total idiots?"

Ahnah chuckles as she responds like the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.

"As a general rule, they're developmentally delayed as a species."

Asami can't help but join in her patient's laughter.

"Even my son," Ahnah continues, "as much as I love him, has his moments."

The younger woman notes the affection in Ahnah's voice at the mention of her son.

"You sound like you're very proud of him."

"I am." smiles Ahnah in return. "Did you know that after I was diagnosed, my son was so insistent that I get the best treatment that he moved us from the Northern Water Tribe to Republic City? He even found a job that could pay for my therapy."

Asami's impressed. She can't even imagine the sacrifice Ahnah' son must have gone through to make such a momentous move solely for the sake of his mother.

"He must love you very much."

"I didn't want him to uproot his life for me, but he's impossible to stop once he sets his mind on something."

"It seems like he's a very determined person."

"Stubborn is more like it," Ahnah grins. "But he's good at adapting to things. Far more so than his mother."

"Does he enjoy living in the city?"

The question brings a far-off, pensive look to Ahnah's face.

"I think so. But his job keeps him very busy for long stretches."

"What does he do?"

"He a pro bender," Ahnah proudly smiles.

Asami pauses for a moment. Her obsession with pro bending means she has a near-encyclopedic knowledge of every aspect of the sport, including player salaries. Something here doesn't add up. Although the top pro benders make pretty good money, she knows it's not quite enough to pay for the type of medical treatment Ahnah requires. She decides to probe a little deeper.

"I'm actually big fan of pro bending," Asami explains. "I assume your son's a waterbender?"

"That's right. You must be familiar with him then."

"What team does he play for?"

"The White Falls Wolfbats."

Asami's face grows slack. _You've gotta be kidding me._

* * *

Growing up, Tahno has no memories of his father. He only knows that his father died shortly after he was born, swallowed by the cold northern sea. Despite this, his mother Ahnah makes sure he never lacks for warmth and love in the frozen city they call home.

When he's six years old, the school bully calls his mother a whore. Tahno goes into a rage and uses his waterbending to encase the brat in a block of ice. The school principal gives Tahno a stern lecture when his mother picks him up from school that day, but not before noting that Tahno's the most naturally talented waterbender he's seen in over a decade. When they leave the principal's office, Ahnah tells him that although she doesn't approve of his use of violence, she's touched that he defended her honor. She gives him her warmest smile and he swears quietly to himself that he'll never let anything happen to her.

When Tahno turns fifteen, his world comes crashing down. The doctors tell him that his mother has a terminal lung disease for which there is no cure, and that the Northern Water Tribe's best waterbending treatment can only prolong her life for one more year. He refuses to accept their prognosis and searches for a second opinion. A visiting doctor tells him of a revolutionary new treatment in Republic City that can further slow his mother's disease. Although it isn't a cure, Tahno hopes the new treatment can buy his mother enough time until one is found.

Ahnah protests when Tahno begs her to move to Republic City for her treatment. She doesn't want him to leave his friends and his promising future in the Northern Water Tribe's bending academy for her sake. He tells her that it's too late and that he's already made the necessary arrangements. His mother sees the determination in his eyes and knows he'll only cause havoc until he gets his way. She can't blame him because she knows she would have done the exact same thing if their positions were reversed. She wonders quietly to herself when her little boy became a man without her noticing.

When they arrive in Republic City, they find out that their savings can only afford Ahnah two months of treatment. Tahno refuses to let this setback defeat him. While his mother fights for her life in her hospital bed, he scours the city looking for a job that can earn him the money he needs to keep her alive.

There's no way he's going to give up on his mother after coming so far, but the city offers few opportunities for a partially-educated fifteen-year-old boy. Unless that boy happens to be an exceptional bender. He stalks the halls of the pro bending arena, begging every team who will listen for a tryout.

After all the teams tell Tahno they have no open spots, someone called Shady Shin approaches him. Shin lets him know that the Triple Threat Triads are aware of his mother's condition and his peculiar financial situation, as well as his talents as a waterbender. The Triads offer Tahno a spot on the newest facet of their sports gambling operations, the White Falls Wolfbats, as well as a loan to cover his mother's excess medical expenses. In return, Tahno's required to do whatever it takes, legal or otherwise, to make certain that the Wolbats win in a way to ensure that the Triads' bookies make a profit. In addition, the Triads also expect him to serve as extra "muscle" on certain jobs. Realizing that this is his best chance to save his mother, Tahno accepts.

When he visits Ahnah at the hospital the next day, he tells her that he's secured a spot on a pro bending team and that their prayers are answered. When she hugs him tightly and cries tears of gratitude and love on his shoulder, he doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's just made a deal with the devil.

Tahno adapts quickly to the seedy underbelly of Republic City. Thrown into the shark tank, he learns to think fast on his feet and learns to cut people with his wit in addition to his bending. He learns to never show weakness and he swiftly puts those that question his strength in their place. As a pro bender, he plays with a cunning and ruthlessness that earns both the adoration and the ire of the fans. Tahno's new life makes him feel dangerous and important. And he actually kind of enjoys it. He tells himself he does it all for his mother's sake, but he wonders if it's now just part of who he really is.

Sometimes, when he's spending time with his mother, he regrets the fact that he has to keep so much of his life a secret from the person he loves the most. But he knows that Ahnah would never approve of his choices. And he doesn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes if she finds out. Inevitably, Tahno can't help the distance his double-life creates between him and his mother. He mourns the fact that their relationship can never be the same as long as he's fighting to keep her alive. So he drowns himself in a haze of parties, women, and booze. Despite all of his hangers-on, he feels more alone than ever. He doubts that he'll ever meet someone who just _gets_ him.

Then one night he meets Asami. Despite the fact that she's everything he isn't, there's just something about her he finds irresistible. Perhaps it's because she's the first woman he's met in this god-forsaken city that can keep him on his toes. Maybe it's because despite his sardonic persona, there are moments when she sees right through him. The thought makes him uncomfortable. That's why he pushes her away that day in the alley. She gets too close. She sees the side of him that he's been trying so hard to hide from his mother. And he sees the disappointment in her eyes reflecting the very same disappointment he feels in his soul. Tahno decides he can't deal with this crap anymore. He doesn't need another person to let down. He spends the next few days trying to get her crestfallen face out of his mind.

Tahno busies himself with training for his next match with the Wolfbats. Practicing waterbending by himself at the arena training facility is the only thing he does in his life that feels pure anymore. Tonight, it's just him and his element. Waterbending makes him feel alive in a way nothing else does and allows him to leave his troubles behind. He flows with the water and elegantly manipulates it to his will. The frustration and anger seep out of his body and he feels like he's cleansed by the crystalline liquid surrounding him. He gathers the water around him and sends it in an enormous wave across the room, pushing his troubles away.

The sound of clapping echoes off the walls and he realizes he's no longer alone in the practice room. He finds the source of the intrusion walking through the entrance towards him. He recognizes those emerald eyes and dark cascade of hair instantly.

"Nice move," Asami calls out, "too bad it isn't legal for actual matches."

"What do you want?" he responds less than charitably. "You here to sit on your high horse again?"

She ignores his jibe and strides confidently closer.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you here?"

Asami stops couple of feet in front of him and meets his eyes with an unwavering look.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry."

For a moment he's speechless. The shock of her actually approaching him to apologize temporarily scrambles his neurons.

"For what?" is the best response his addled brain can muster.

"For not giving you a chance to explain yourself and . . . for punching you in the face."

He grins at her apology and he starts thinking of something witty to say when she cuts him off. Damn her for always doing that.

"But I'm not sorry for helping Mrs. Hahn and kicking in those Triads," she asserts. "And my apology doesn't mean you're not still a condescending jerk for some of the things you said."

"Oh," he remarks sarcastically, "I'm all teary-eyed from your heart-felt act of contrition."

"Be glad you got any kind of apology at all, you floppy-haired bully of old ladies," she says in a flippant tone.

"Glad to see you can still be a vindictive bitch when you want to be."

"Only for you," Asami replies with a sickly sweet smile, her eyes twinkling with derision.

Tahno grins back, amused. Despite himself, he's glad to see a hint of their old rapport seeping back into their conversation. But he's curious as to why she even bothered to seek him out.

"So," he inquires, "why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

Asami takes in a deep breath before responding.

"I got a new patient assigned to me in the hospital this week."

'What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's your mom."

Tahno just stares at her with a dumbfounded look. Her statement does not compute.

"What?"

"Your mom, Ahnah," she repeats slowly, as if talking to a small child, "is my patient. And I take care of her at the hospital during my volunteer shifts."

When the words finally register, he shoots her an exasperated look. Out of all the people in the world, how did this one girl end up being responsible for taking care of his mom?

"You gotta be kidding me."

"That's what I said when I found out."

"You guys talk?" he asks, not quite keeping the trepidation out of his voice.

"We actually talk a lot," she confirms with a smile, "and I think she's really great. You know she keeps your baby pictures by her bed?"

She's buddies with his mom now? And Asami's seen his baby pictures? What alternate dimension of spirit world hell has he walked into? He rubs the bridge of his nose between his eyes, flabbergasted.

"This is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it."

He turns his cool grey eyes back to her. What's her angle with all this?

"So you think you know something about me now?"

"A little bit," she immediately answers. "My grandmother had the same disease as your mom. I took care of her until she died."

His gaze instantly turns from one of suspicion to one of understanding. For the first time, he's faced with someone who actually knows what it feels like to watch a loved one suffer through this disease.

"Sorry for your loss," he sympathetically offers.

Asami nods her thanks and sends him a sincere smile.

"I can understand some of what you're going through, Tahno. It's not easy. And I know that the money you earn as a pro bender can't possibly cover your mother's treatments. Isn't that why you're doing stuff on the side with the Triads?"

For a second, Tahno thinks of denying the whole thing. But he realizes that Asami's way too smart to be fooled entirely.

"In a matter of speaking," he admits cryptically.

"And I know your mother doesn't have a clue that you're working with those gangsters."

Tahno's eyes narrow and he lashes out reflexively at her allusion to his double life.

"Are you gonna hold this over me now? You threatening to rat me out if I piss you off?"

"What? Of course not!" she splutters out, affronted. Her eyes shimmer indignantly. "Do you actually think I'd do something like that?"

The truth is he doesn't. She's too much of a goody two-shoes to use family to blackmail someone.

He shakes his head, retracting his statement. Appeased, she relaxes.

"Look," she continues, "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I want you to know that there's a way to take care of your mother's future treatment without getting yourself involved even deeper with the Triads."

He looks at her incredulously.

"How's that possible?"

"I talked my father into letting Future Industries create a new charitable foundation. It'll provide grants to people who can't afford treatment for life-threatening illnesses, like your mother. You should think about it."

Tahno thinks her offer sounds almost too good to be true.

"What's the catch here? I'm already in for it with the Triads. I don't need to be under another person's thumb, too."

Asami lets out a sigh and crosses her arms over her chest.

"There is no catch. You'll be free and clear. Your mother gets her procedures paid for while Future Industries benefits from the tax breaks and the good press. Everybody wins and you don't owe anyone anything. Believe me, a lot of other people will be taking advantage of the program aside from your mother."

If this thing is as legit as Asami says it is, he'd be stupid not to take advantage. But he needs to make sure of something first. He needs to know why she's doing this.

"It's awfully convenient to be able to wave your daddy's pocketbook around to solve other people's problems."

This time, she seems totally unfazed by his jab at her status.

"Hey," she says lightly, "I have to balance the karma in the cosmos somehow. If we have the means, why not give back to the needy?"

She smiles at him like she means every word she says, a hopeful innocence in her eyes. He thinks she has incredibly idealistic pie-in-the-sky dreams for someone normally so street savvy.

"Are you like the Painted Lady in disguise or something?"

Asami giggles at his question and answers with an impish grin.

"No, I'm just a rich girl who likes annoying waterbenders."

Tahno involuntary returns her grin at the thought of her popping up more often just to "annoy" him. But he doesn't let the idea sidetrack him from his questioning.

"So why are you doing this? Why do you even care?"

"I care because good people like your mom deserve a fighting chance. And I don't want bottom feeders like those Triads preying on people who can't afford to take care of their loved ones."

"What's your deal with the Triads anyway? Did they kick your cat or something?"

Her expression quickly hardens at his statement, her fists clenching tightly. Just like the time she decked him in that alley a few days ago.

"They hurt someone I cared about," she grinds out, "and I won't just stand by when I can keep them from hurting others."

His eyes widen in understanding. Now it makes sense why she lost it on him at that dumpling shop before completely thrashing his Triad companions. When he recalls that day, he can't help but think that she looked like some beautiful avenging angel as she took out Guo, all fiery green eyes and raven hair billowing as she flew through the air. But he's worried she could get herself hurt if she goes after the Triads with some kind of personal vendetta.

"Is this a revenge thing? 'Cause those don't normally turn out well, especially where the Triads are involved."

"No, this isn't about revenge," she reassures him. "This is about doing what's right. I'm no vigilante. I'm just helping people that need protection."

Their eyes meet in understanding. She's no hothead and she knows how things work. He's relieved.

"Fair enough."

She gives him a thankful smile.

"So," she continues, "are you going to think about what I said? About your mother's care?"

"I'll look into it." He sends her a playful smirk tinged with gratitude. "As much as I hate to admit it, I really do appreciate what you're trying to do."

Asami returns his acceptance with an honest smile. She offers him her hand, much like she did on the night they first met. Except that this time it means something else entirely. It's an acknowledgment. That they're no longer just acquaintances. He knows deep down that if he accepts her offer of friendship, their paths will always be tied together in some way. He finds that he doesn't mind the prospect so much.

He reaches out to her. Their handshake seals it. His gaze lingers on hers. It takes them a moment longer than it should to let go of each other's hands.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Feel the Vibe

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was travelling for the better part of July and I've barely had time to put together something decent (I wrote the majority of this update on an airplane, plus I trashed three other chapters because they were not fit for human consumption). Thanks for all your encouraging messages, as they helped me finish this despite all the chaos going on. Hope you all enjoy!

**Feel The Vibe**

Bodies spin and sway across the glistening ballroom dance floor, moving in rhythm with the beat of the music coming from the live band. The pro bending season kickoff gala is in full swing, and the huge hall is filled with bending athletes, sponsors, and high-profile fans. Tahno sits at his team's table and observes the festivities unfolding around him. He tries to ignore the girl sidling up next to him, who yammers on about how her uncle is some big wig at Cabbage Corp. Blocking out the high-pitched voice of the girl whose name he can't recall (he mentally labels her Miss Wannabe Cabbage), he focuses his gaze back on the dance floor.

Of all the finely dressed ladies moving to the music, Tahno's eyes involuntarily follow one particular figure. She stands out in the crowd, clad in a fire-red sleeveless silk cheongsam. The sheen of the form-fitting silk highlights the supple curves of her body. The slit of her dress trails suggestively up her thigh, concealing just enough of her gloriously toned leg to be considered decent. A lengthy wave of jet black hair, pinned on one side by a stylish jade barrette, frames her sparkling emerald eyes and smiling blood red lips He begrudgingly admits to himself that even amongst a sea of fashionable and attractive women, Asami Sato is a singularly stunning beauty.

Tahno scans the room and realizes that several of his colleagues also have their eyes trained on the Future Industries heiress, no doubt sharing his opinion. When he gets up to steal Asami away from her current dance partner, he tells himself he's doing it solely to spite his rival pro benders. He discounts the little twinge of possessiveness that sparks inside of him at the hungry stares of his competitors. The waterbender simply chalks it up to his competitive pride that wants to remind everyone that he's top dog. He departs his table and makes his way to the dance floor, paying no attention to the clingy protests of Miss Wannabe Cabbage.

The poor teenage kid dancing with Asami seems woefully out of his element. Despite being nearly as tall as Tahno, the teenager's jacket hangs a tad too loose over his shoulders, his adolescent frame not yet filled out into true adulthood. He steps tentatively with the music, clearly nervous to be dancing with such a beautiful young lady. Asami smiles at the youngster and patiently guides him through the steps. Tahno swears the kid is about to faint from either nerves or happiness and decides at that moment to relieve him of his charge.

Tahno taps Asami's dance partner on the shoulder to announce his presence.

"You mind if I cut in?"

The adolescent turns his head and his eyes widen comically at the sight of the Wolbats' captain grinning down on him.

"S-sure Mr. Tahno," he stutters, "go ahead."

The young man promptly spins Asami into Tahno's waiting arms. The waterbender smoothly catches the heiress' hand with his left while simultaneously gripping her waist with his right. He effortlessly spins her around and continues the dance without missing a beat.

Tahno silently relishes the feel of the curve her waist under his hands. He admires how the slimness of her midriff and the smoothness of the silk covering it contrasts with the lithe, athletic tautness of the muscles underneath. It reminds him of the coiled strength of a lioness wrapped in velvet skin. The corner of his mouth quirks up as he meets Asami's gaze with an impish smirk. She raises a questioning eyebrow at her new partner.

"I didn't know you were going to be playing my chaperone tonight, Mister Defending Champion."

"Come on, I was doing you both a favor. You were basically herding that kid across the dance floor and he looked like he was going to pass out at any second. Don't you think I deserve a show of gratitude?"

"Are you sure your rabid fangirls would approve?"

She gestures to the edge of the dance floor, where Miss Wannabe Cabbage stares lasers at the dancing couple.

"Since when do I need anyone's approval?" he sneers as he pulls her closer, bringing his lips within a hair's breadth of her ear. "I do what I want, whenever I want." The whispered growl of his words trickle across her earlobe and down the sensitive skin of her neck, sending a barely repressed shiver down her spine. He feels her reaction and grins with the satisfaction at her involuntary response.

Before Asami can wipe the smirk of his face, the music of the band picks up in tempo and the Tahno skillfully sweeps her across the dance floor. Under his lead, the pair weaves effortlessly between the other couples, gracefully twirling and stepping in perfect synchronicity.

The raven-haired girl can't help but be impressed by how her partner moves with effortless fluidity across the ballroom. She wants to commend him on his skill, but knows that doing so will only make him strut insufferably. As the music shifts to a slower rhythm, she decides to settle for a backhanded compliment.

"I have to admit, you don't move too bad for a Wolfbat."

"No need to hold back the praise there. We all know that waterbenders are the most naturally gifted dancers."

"I doubt this modern type of dancing is something they do in the Northern Water Tribe," she points out.

"Not really," he admits cheekily, "but given my natural talent, it was easy enough to pick up some moves after going to a few these shindigs."

Asami sends him a dubious look, knowing that he's full of hot air. She's momentarily distracted by the feel of jealous glares coming from a few of the other women on the dance floor, looking at her as if she just stole their favorite toy. She turns back to him with an acerbic expression on her face.

"I'm sure that's not all you pick up at these events."

"Well, it doesn't hurt that a few female dance instructors have been more than willing to give me some . . . _private lessons_."

She reflexively rolls her eyes at his crass remark.

"Just when I think you're bearable, you go ahead and prove me wrong."

Tahno lets out an amused snort at her jab.

"I intend to prove you wrong on many more things before we're done."

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous?" she scoffs incredulously.

"How, exactly?"

"First, you're getting a bit carried away in thinking you'll ever prove me wrong in anything other than how smarmy you can be. Second, I don't recall there ever being a 'we'."

Her statement only causesTahno to grasp her closer to him.

"Would you like there to be?" he drawls only half-teasingly into her ear.

Asami draws her head back and she doesn't miss the hunger lurking beneath the mirth in his eyes. Her heartbeat quickens in response and she realizes that she's in dangerous water. Falling back on feigned annoyance to protect herself from her growing desire to play with fire, she pushes off on him to create a few extra inches of separation between them.

"You think you're so slick," she spits out.

To her irritation, the little act she puts on doesn't seem to deter him in the slightest. He smoothly twirls her in time with the music and spins her back to him so that their bodies are once again flush and their eyes mere inches apart from each other.

"There's a difference between thinking and knowing," he says with his grey orbs boring into her emerald ones. "For instance, I know for a fact that you enjoy our little game."

It takes all of her concentration to not avert her gaze while simultaneously keeping an excited blush from coloring her cheeks.

"I can just as easily find a diversion somewhere else," she lies.

His voice drips like a razorblade dipped in honey.

"I bet I can show you a much better time than any of those high society boys your dad would want to set you up with."

"I really wouldn't know. So far you're all talk and no action."

Tahno's eyes light up at her challenge. But instead of pulling her even closer, he breaks the contact between their bodies, leaving only one of his hands connected with hers. He sends a feral smile back at her.

"Then what are we waiting for, then?"

He turns abruptly and leads her off the dance floor by the hand, heading straight for the exit. Shocked by the abrupt loss of close contact, it takes Asami a moment to sufficiently recover before she questions him about where they're heading.

"Where are we going? What about the gala?"

"Forget about this stuffy joint," he says over his shoulder, "I'll show you a place where people _really_ know how to dance."

She narrows her eyes threateningly at her dance partner, despite the fact that all she can see is the back of his head.

"If your idea of real dancing is some strip club, I'll give you a first-hand _private lesson_ on the combat application of my high heels."

She's surprised by the full-sounding laughter that emanates from his chest in response to her threat.

"Don't worry about that," he assures her before turning back and blatantly eyeing her up and down. It surprises her that she doesn't mind it as much as she should. "As much as I'd love to look at your outfit all night," he continues, "you better ditch your heels and change into something more active for where we're going."

"That's a surprise," she says with a quizzical look spreading across her features, "I can't believe you're actually telling me to put more clothes on."

"Regrettably," he deadpans.

She can't help herself from laughing as Tahno continues to pull them off the dance floor, completely intrigued by what he has in store for them.

* * *

Asami trails closely behind Tahno as he makes his way through the East Side tenements in the Dragon Flats district. Clad in her lightweight sparring clothes, she takes in the sight of the closely packed apartment buildings that weave together into a network of alleys. The streets and buildings alike swarm with the bustle of working class immigrants from all over the four nations. A canopy of clotheslines criss-cross the streets from window to window, adorned with paper lanterns that emit warm glows in the evening air.

Despite the dilapidated condition of the dwellings, Asami thinks that this neighborhood hums with a vibrancy unmatched by any other place in the city. The babbling of hundreds of conversations in dozens of languages float down from the canyon of open windows on either side of her. She can make out the distinct sounds of families having dinner, the bickering of quarreling couples, and the laughing of children. With a stunning clarity she realizes that, more so than anywhere else, this place contains the true lifeblood of Republic City.

Tahno nimbly navigates the crowded streets dressed in his training clothes. He doesn't make an effort to slow down his pace for Asami's sake, opting instead to play an unspoken game of cat and mouse with the younger woman, silently challenging her to keep up with him as he flows like water through the crowds and between the alleyways. Asami keeps up with the pro-bender, exhibitng her own cat-like grace as she follows him through the tightly packed neighborhood. He gives her an amused smirk when he notices her deftly shadowing him, which she quickly realizes is his way of expressing approval for her ability to keep things interesting. She answers with a grin of her own.

As they move further into the neighborhood, the crush of tenement buildings grows tighter and tighter, leading to even narrower cobblestone streets. After a couple of minutesTahno slows his steps as if arriving at their destination. Asami scans the tightly-packed buildings around her. Asides from the hole-in-the-wall shops and eateries that sporadically dot the ground floors of the buildings, there is no sign of any commercial establishments in the area.

"This doesn't seem like the kind of area that would have a dance club," she remarks to Tahno.

"Whoever said anything about a dance club? I have something much more down and dirty in mind."

Before she can comment on his innuendo, the not-so-distant sound of drumming echoes through the street. Asami's confused expression elicits a knowing smirk from his angular face. He takes her hand and leads her to the end of the alley where the buildings suddenly part to reveal a large open-aired plaza, its corners lit by trashcan fires. On the edges of the square, several people drum away on various foreign percussion instruments. The different musicians work in harmony, their pounding creating a syncopated rhythm that strikes her as tribal in character.

The primal music fills the entire plaza and Asami's body can't help but start to sway to the beat. That's when she notices that the center of the plaza is ringed with a large circle of people, clapping in time with the music. In the center of the circle she sees a teenage girl and boy paired off with each other, dancing in a way she's never seen before.

The two dancers stand facing each other in a half-crouched position with feet shoulder width apart and hands at their sides. When the music starts, they each take a side-step followed quickly with a rocking back-step, before stepping forward to return to the start position. The pair immediately repeat the same sequence of movements for the opposite side, each step perfectly in time with the beat. As each dancer moves side-to-side, their arms sway with the movement. They each extend one arm out to the side as the other arm swings across the body at shoulder height while bending at the elbow, the forearm shielding each respective dancer's face just below the eyes.

The partners continue to move like mirror images of each other, the rocking movements of their bodies almost lulling Asami into a hypnotic state. All of a sudden, instead of doing a rocking back-step, the girl breaks off into a spinning reverse roundhouse kick aimed at the boy's head. Asami gasps in surprise, but the boy merely uses his own back-step to duck into a crouch underneath his partner's kick before before unleashing a spinning sweep to her legs. In response, the young girl cartwheels her feet into the air, avoiding his sweeping kick. When the girl's feet return to the ground, they flow seamlessly back into the side-step of the dance.

The boy and girl return back to the basic rocking steps, still completely in time with the beat. They nod to each other with smiles on their faces, briefly acknowledging each other's impressive moves before initiating another exchange of spinning dance-like strikes. The pair circle and avoid each other's acrobatic attacks so deftly that at first Asami thinks the dance is choreographed. But as the dance continues, it becomes evident that the dance is completely organic, with only the beat of the music and the imagination of the dancers dictating their moves.

Tahno looks over at Asami and sees an expression of child-like wonder in her eyes. He realizes that because of her mature demeanor it's easy for him to forget that she's just a girl of sixteen who can still marvel at the beauty of even the simplest things.

"This is amazing!" she chirps. "It's like they've completely combined dancing with fighting!"

"That's right," responds the waterbender in a teasing voice. "Considering your propensity for violence, I figured this style of dancing would be right up your alley."

The wavy-haired brunette reflexively smacks him on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"See," he chuckles triumphantly, "you just proved my point."

Asami pouts at him sourly before turning her attention back to the beautiful yet dangerous dance taking place in the middle of the square. Full of curiosity, she turns her gaze back to Tahno.

"What do people call this dance and where does it come from?"

"It's called the 'Kuzon.' And surprisingly enough it comes from the Fire Nation. Who knew those tight asses had it in them?"

"So much for your claim of waterbenders being the best dancers, huh?" Asami says as she playfully elbows him in the side.

"Actually," he retorts, "tradition says that a travelling waterbender and an airbender actually taught this dance to the people of the fire nation."

"You're just making that up."

"Don't believe me? Just ask the elders playing the drums over there," he challenges.

Before Asami can respond, the music slows in tempo. The boy and the girl conclude their dance by clasping each other's forearms and then bowing their heads to one another.

"Come on, we're up next," says Tahno as he grabs Asami by the hand and drags her towards the circle of people.

Asami looks at him in shock and disbelief. How does he expect her to go up there and perform when this is the first time she's even seen this dance?

"What are you talking about? I don't know how to do this!"

He looks back to her and lets out an exasperated huff.

"If I wanted you to just sit around and look pretty, I would have told you to stay in that dress you had on earlier tonight."

He continues to drag her towards the clapping ring of people.

"Don't I even get a practice run or something?"

"Nah, you don't need it. You should pick this up pretty quickly."

She looks at the rapidly approaching circle with trepidation.

"You're just saying that so I'll go out there and embarrass myself in front of all these people."

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind."

Asami immediately digs her heels into the pavement, nearly jolting Tahno's shoulder out of his socket and halting his forward momentum towards the center of the plaza. Uncharacteristic nervousness and uncertainty flood her face, no doubt a result of his ill-timed sarcastic comeback. Tahno sighs and attempts to reassure her.

"Look, I was just joking. If you look bad out there, then I look bad too. You've got more than enough skill to do this. The most important thing about this dance is to just go with the flow and trust your partner. You trust me, don't you?"

Asami pauses for a split second and is surprised by how quickly she comes to the realization that she does trust him. She raises her emerald orbs and looks into his grey eyes, a moment of understanding passing between them.

"Yeah, I do."

Tahno surprises her with a genuine smile that she's never witnessed on his face before. At that moment the resemblance between his face and Ahnah's warm expression is so striking that she wonders how she didn't immediately recognize that they were mother and son. He gives her a nod of approval before turning to one of the elders in the dance circle.

After Tahno converses briefly with the elder, the ring of people opens up to allow the new couple to make their way to the center. Once Tahno and Asami reach the middle of the circle, they turn to face each other and make eye contact. He observes the nervousness bubbling beneath her calm façade.

"Okay," he asks, "you ready?"

"I guess," she responds unsurely.

"Do you remember the basic steps those two kids were doing earlier?"

"Yeah."

The elder shouts to the musicians and they begin to play a pounding rhythm. Tahno clasps his hand on Asami's forearm and bows his head close to hers.

"You can't go wrong if you just let the rhythm guide you. And don't forget to try to telegraph your strikes, unless you actually want to kick me in the face."

His rare self-deprecating comment draws a laugh out of her. She sends him a playful smile, her normal confidence returning to her features.

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind," she replies, throwing his earlier words back at him.

He grins in return, knowing that she'll be fine now that she's back to her self-assured self.

"Atta girl."

The two of them begin with the side-step and rocking back back-step combination that they observed from the previous couple. After a few beats, Tahno sends a reverse spin kick aimed at Asami's head. She uses her rocking back-step to duck under the kick but fails to respond with a strike of her own, opting to settle back into the basic step. Tahno sends her an impatient look.

"C'mon, it's no fun if you don't play dirty."

"I'm afraid I'll actually hit you," she responds in a concerned voice.

A wicked smirk spreads across Tahno's features as he suddenly steps forwards and hits Asami's butt with his left palm, making an audible smack.

Her jaw drops to the floor and she gasps with indignation, her emerald orbs shimmering with outrage. He meets her shocked expression with a completely unrepentant smile.

"Still afraid of kicking me in the face, rich girl?"

His smile grows only more satisfied as he sees her eyes harden with determination. The heiress sends him a murderous look.

"You asked for it," she warns him.

His blood boils excitedly at her dangerous glare. This is the Asami he's been waiting to see all night.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Without warning, she sends a reverse hook kick to his head. He barely gets out of the way by executing a reverse hook kick of his own, using his body's lean to avoid her flying foot. She flows immediately into a crouching leg sweep. Tahno throws his body into a one-handed hand stand in order to get his feet out of the way of her sweeping shin. He counters by going into a one-handed back handspring, aiming his feet to land on her shoulder. Asami deftly avoids the move by side-stepping in time with the beat of the drums.

They both return to the basic stepping combination for a few counts, smiling at each other with excitement. They exchange nods in acknowledgment before Asami initiates another round of rhythmic attacks. This time the movements come to her almost effortlessly as she allows the rhythm of the music to flow through her body. She goes into a series strikes, all in time with the music. Tahno responds by skillfully avoiding and countering her attacks in kind. Before she knows it, she's flying through the air, delivering spinning tornado kicks and backflipping out of the way of her partner's counter-strikes.

The pulsing clapping and the cheering of the people surrounding them embolden her further, encouraging her to enter into a series of even more intricate combinations. The flickering firelight that illuminates the square only serves to heighten her senses, as there are times that all she can see of Tahno is his dancing shadow. More than anything, she's exhilarated by the feeling of oneness that fills her. Oneness with the music that permeates her body. Oneness with her partner, knowing that they may very well hold each other's lives in their hands. She can lose herself in the dance only because she trusts Tahno completely. Outside of her early childhood memories of her parents, she can't remember ever sharing such a moment of joy in the presence of someone else. In this violent dancing circle of chaos, with the enigmatic waterbender across from her, she feels like she belongs. She feels safe.

Asami's so carried away with this revelation that she actually mistimes one of her steps, failing to avoid one of Tahno's sweeping kicks. The raven-haired girl trips forwards and loses her balance, the ground rushing up to meet her. She turns her body in mid-air to avoid falling on her face and braces for impact. But instead of hitting the hard ground with her behind, she feels a pair of firm arms wrap themselves around her back. She stares up to see Tahno's face hovering over her, his arms holding her suspended over the floor.

"I've got you," he says through panting breaths, sweat trickling across his brow.

"I know."

Her reply escapes her lips automatically. She's stunned by the fact that she isn't the least bit surprised that he's there to catch her when she falls. Their chests heave in unison with exertion from the dance. Asami can feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. She loses herself in the steel grey orbs that stare down intently at her. The sounds of the music and the nearby people become distant and muffled. His lips are so close to hers that it would take only the slightest movement for them to touch. To her own surprise, something inside of her desperately wants him to close that distance. They stay there for an instant, entranced. But the moment passes. All of a sudden the sounds of the drums and people around them come rushing back to her ears. When he pulls away and lifts her up into a standing position, a mingled feeling of relief and disappointment fills her chest.

They clasp each other's forearms and bow to each other, signalizing the end of the dance. Then they turn to face the people gathered around who are cheering wildly. Asami is overwhelmed by the feeling of acceptance engendered by the spectators' enthusiastic response. Instinctively, she reaches down for Tahno's hand and squeezes. She smiles at him as he squeezes back. He returns her look with a warm expression of his own. The exhilaration of the moment washes over them and they savor the feeling together. Eventually the whistling of the crowd breaks their shared reverie. Tahno and Asami turn back to their audience, hand in hand, and bow as one.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	6. Iron Lung

A/N: _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been out of the game. But now I'm back and I hope to be updating more consistently! I just had to work in one of my favorites characters in the series. You might find it helpful to read the third installment in this fic before reading this. This one's a little darker than the other installments, so please let me know if you like it!_

**Iron Lung**

A little girl sheds silent tears as she hides underneath her parents' bed. With her chin pressed to the ground, she peeks out from below the bedframe. She can make out a pair of unfamiliar boots prowling menacingly about the room. The intruder's gruff voice mumbles a string of profanities under his breath as the sound of his hands rifling through her parents' things violates her ears. Smoke seeps underneath the mattress, stinging her eyes and throat. She can't stand the smell of it. It has a pungent, metallic odor that vaguely reminds her of meat burning on a grill.

Through the haze, she can see the flickering glow of flames coming from the corner of the room. The fire's hypnotic rhythm draws the little girl's eyes across the bottom of the floor to its source. An object shimmers brightly near the flames, reflecting the dancing firelight. It's her mom's wedding ring. She instantly recognizes the specially engraved golden band, but not the hand on which it rests. Instead of her mom's slender ivory fingers, she sees a set of gnarled and blackened digits, twisted into an agonizingly fixed pose. At that moment she comprehends with sinking finality that the burning smell is coming from her mother's smoldering corpse. Her mother is gone. The little girl chokes back a sob and tastes only the salt of her tears.

The smoke continues to force the acrid stench down her throat, clawing its way to her lungs. She bites hard into the frilly sleeves of her pink nightgown. All the tiny girl wants to do is cough and scream for her lost mother. But she promised her mom that she wouldn't make a single sound. She promised to stay put until the bad guys are gone. And Asami is a good girl who always keeps her promises. But she's also frightened and absolutely petrified with fear.

The sound of another pair of footsteps enters the room. They stop abruptly by the burnt corpse on the floor.

"What the hell happened here, Kwan?" yells the new voice.

"She had it coming," spits back Kwan, "she scratched my damned eye out!"

The second man lets out a loud sigh.

"You idiot! Boss is gonna have your head for this. You were supposed to take her alive so that we could use her as leverage to get those blueprints from Sato. Now we've got nothing!"

At the mention of her mother, Asami glances once more at the body that is charred beyond recognition. Her lips begin to tremble uncontrollably. Her roiling emotions betray her and a sob escapes her lips. The room suddenly goes silent. Asami prays to the spirits that her sobbing hasn't given her away.

She sees the Kwan's boots move towards the center of the bedroom and then stop abruptly. Asami holds her breath, not daring to exhale for fear of being heard again. She waits a beat, and then another.

"Wait," says the second intruder, "doesn't Sato have a kid?"

Finally the boots resume moving, more slowly this time. Deliberate. Stalking. They stop right beside the bed, inches from her face. They're so close she can see the scuff marks on the toes.

For a moment the boots stand still. Her heart beats in her chest like a hammer. As if answering her prayers, the boots take a couple of steps away from the bed. Just as she begins to quietly exhale, a hand suddenly shoots under the mattress and grabs her by the arm. The vice-like grip on her bicep feels hot to the touch as it drags her out from under the bed.

Kwan lifts her up painfully by the arm until her feet dangle in the air.

"Well, look what we have here."

Asami is face to face with Kwan, her mother's murderer. His left eye is a bloody mess. She kicks and claws to get free, but her attacks have no effect on him.

"You better learn to behave little girl," he hisses, "unless you want to end up like your momma."

Asami feels completely helpless in the grip of the one-eyed thug. She wishes she were stronger. She wishes she could have saved her mom. Frustration boils over her. She puts as much strength into her kicks and punches as her little body can muster. Vision blurred with tears, she screams.

"You killed her! You killed her!"

The second man grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him. She meets his eyes with an enraged and defiant glare. He opens up the palm of his other hand in front of Asami's face. A small flame ignites and dances wildly in between his outstretched fingers. The heat of the fire presses uncomfortably against her face.

"Listen here," he threatens, "if you don't quiet down, then you're gonna find out what it feels like to get roasted on a spit."

"I don't think so," says a woman's voice from the doorway.

Before anyone can react, a metal cable wraps itself around the second burglar's neck and sends him flying head-first into the wall. A loud crash reverberates through the room and cracks spread out like spider webs from the point of impact. Just as quickly, the metal coils release him and he slumps down to the floor, unconscious.

Kwan backs up reflexively, maintaining his grip on Asami's arm.

"You're under arrest. Let the girl go," commands the woman, dressed in the unmistakable uniform of the metal-bending police force.

"Like hell," spits back Asami's captor. "If you come any closer the girl's a goner! Just try me!"

Asami sees the look of cold determination on her savior's face. The woman's emerald green eyes are framed by dark wavy hair that is pulled back behind her neck. Two thin scars run down her right cheek. The officer's eyes quickly scan the area and re-focus back on the firebender. Her body is coiled in a fighting stance, ready to strike. The woman stares Kwan down.

"I mean it!" shouts the firebender in a panicked voice. He ignites a flame in his free hand brings it towards Asami's face.

Asami struggles helplessly to move away from the fire. She looks up at the female metalbender, eyes pleading for help. To Asami's surprise, the woman drops her stare and lets out a resigned sigh. She relaxes from her fighting stance and stands straight up.

"Okay, I give up."

Asami can't believe what she's hearing. A crushing feeling of disappointment floods through her. But when the woman raises up her hands in surrender, Asami hears the thud of a piece of mortar from the wall behind her as it slams into the back of Kwan's skull. His eyes roll to the back of his head before he falls down face-first.

The police officer quickly bends steel cables around the two criminals before scooping Asami up into her arms. The woman looks at her with concerned green eyes, the same color as those of Asami and her mother.

"Are you okay?"

Asami nods as she tries to rub the tears out of her eyes.

"Did they hurt you anywhere?"

The girl shakes her head, eliciting a relieved smile from her rescuer.

"That's good. My name's Lin."

"I'm Asami," the little girl sniffles back.

"You've been very brave Asami. Now let's get you out of here."

As Lin carries Asami out of the room, she cradles the child into her neck and tries to shield her from the sight of her mother's body.

Despite Lin's efforts, Asami still cries out.

"But . . . but . . . my mom! Mom!"

Lin holds the girl closer and strokes her hair in an attempt to soothe her distraught charge.

"Shhhh . . . I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Asami sobs into Lin's chest.

On their way out of the Sato home, Lin barks orders to the other police officers arriving at the scene. Asami clutches Lin tightly, deriving what comfort she can from the warm strength of her rescuer's arms.

When they get to the police carriage, Lin places Asami in the back seat and begins wrapping her in a blanket. Asami peeks through the folds of fabric and looks at Lin tucking her in.

"Mom's gone. I couldn't save her."

Lin stops what she's doing and gives the girl a sorrowful smile. She tenderly places a hand on Asami's cheek. Lin's eyes water as she looks at the young girl who has experienced something that no child ever should.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. Remember that."

Tears slip silently down Asami's face. Lin can easily see the sorrow and shock in her young eyes. But she sees something else too. Determination.

"Someday," Asami chokes out, "can I be strong like you? Can I save people?"

Lin gently wipes the tears from Asami's face and gives her a warmer smile this time.

"Perhaps someday, you can be something even better."

Asami never forgets those words from Lin Beifong.

* * *

There are only a handful of people that inspire actual fear in Tahno. Chief of police Lin Beifong is one them. Unlike most of the bureaucrats in positions of power, Chief Beifong is a literal force to be reckoned with. Her skill and ferocity in metalbending and earthbending is unmatched. Tahno has witnessed it firsthand. The woman is scary.

Her impassive stare bears down on him from across the interrogation room table. The surrounding metal walls make him feel claustrophobic in the presence of this formidable woman. It's almost like he's boxed in with a vicious tiger. That can also bend metal. He finds the image quite unsettling. After a moment of eyeing Tahno as if determining which of his limbs to pluck off first, Chief Beifong breaks the silence.

"Do you understand why you've been asked to come in for questioning today?"

Tahno's first instinct is to respond with some wisecrack, but the rational part of his brain reminds him that this would be a very bad idea.

"Not exactly."

The chief of police wastes no time enlightening him.

"Three weeks ago you were identified leaving the scene of an altercation in front of Mrs. Hahn's dumpling shop, accompanied by Asami Sato."

He doesn't like where this is heading. Perhaps he can feign ignorance or lack of memory?

"And before you say anything," Chief Beifong reminds him, "I can tell when you're lying."

Tahno does a mental facepalm. How could he forget? Lin Beifong inherited all the techniques invented by her mother, the legendary Toph Beifong. Unfortunately for him, Toph happened to invent a technique that uses earthbending _to see into someone's soul_. He's totally screwed.

Knowing that resistance is futile, he concludes that finding creative ways to tell the truth is probably his best option.

"Yeah, I was there. Why?"

"Certain individuals are seeking to press charges against Miss Sato for assault and battery."

"What?" he blurts out in surprise.

Chief Beifong leans forward on her elbows and tilts her head in what Tahno interprets as an inquisitive manner (for her).

"Are you saying that there's no basis for these allegations?"

"No," he answers, "she was just defending herself."

"Then tell me exactly what happened."

Tahno takes a deep breath and thinks carefully about what to say next.

"I was outside Mrs. Hahn's dumpling shop. These two guys were busting up the shop's windows. Asami goes over and tells them to stop. They yap back and forth, then one of them talks about how he's a firebender and what he's gonna do to her. So the firebender walks over to her and grabs her face."

Tahno grins at the memory of what happens next, but he doesn't realize he's doing so before his interrogator notices.

"You find this funny?" says Chief Beifong while shooting him an incredulous look.

In response he just smirks back at her and continues his story.

"You should have seen it. He was a fairly big guy and compared to him, she was tiny. So he probably thought he was gonna have his way with her. Then all of a sudden, bam! She head-butts his face and he's out cold."

"Huh, so she knocked him out with one shot," remarks the Chief. Tahno swears he can detect a hint of respect in her tone.

"Yeah," he continues, "then as soon as me and the other guy stop gawking at what just happened, he starts earthbending and throwing big rocks at her."

"What happened next?"

"So she starts dodging all the rocks, which is pretty impressive since she's not a bender, then she jumps in the air and knocks him out with a kick to the face."

Chief Beifong sits up straighter in her chair and puts her hands on her hips. Her stare intensifies in an accusing manner.

"And you just stood there?"

"Well," admits Tahno reluctantly, "I did use a technique on the earthbender to keep him from hitting her with a rock."

To his surprise, Beifong's glare softens somewhat.

"I see. So why did you flee the scene?"

"Well," he responds honestly, "me and cops don't always mix. I didn't want either of us to get in trouble, plus she didn't do anything wrong. So I grabbed her and hightailed it outta there."

"Anything else you want to add?"

"No, that's pretty much it."

"If that's all, you're free to go."

Tahno is surprised that the interrogation is over so quickly. He stands up to leave, but pauses before leaving the table.

"Wait, you're not really going to charge Asami with anything, are you?"

After hearing Tahno corroborate the testimony of several other witnesses, Chief Beifong already knows that there isn't enough evidence to bring charges against Asami. But it's against department policy to talk about potential cases before the investigation has been closed.

"We'll announce a decision after our investigation is complete."

Beifong's seemingly noncommittal answer worries him. There's no way he's going to let Asami take the rap for something he was involved in. He feels the need to say something to clear her name.

"Hold on. Asami's the last person that would start a fight. Like I said, it was self-defense. She's all about helping the helpless and all that crap. Like a damned saint . . . that happens to kick like a protective mule."

The chief of police almost smiles at him. She's relieved to know that Asami has found her way. Lin finds it quite amusing that someone like Tahno is falling all over himself to defend Asami Sato. She decides to poke at the waterbender one last time, just for kicks.

"Well, that's good to know. It seems to me that you've taken an interest in her."

Tahno huffs in response.

"Not really. She's not really my type or anything."

This time, Lin's mouth actually does quirk up into an amused grin. It's the first real lie he's told all day.

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
